Porque los chicos son muy simples
by Asusaki
Summary: Porque era asi,ellos eran muy simples y ella lo sabia.La imaginacion te juega malas pasadas.Sakura levanto la cara e Ino unio sus labios con los de ella -¿Ahora quien es el pervertido Teme?-Callate Dobe-.SasuSaku,NaruHina y SaiIno. Pesimo Sumary.One-shot


Ellos son así - Narración de la historia

------------------------------------------------------- Cambio de escena

**Flash-Back**-recuerdos

Otro One-shot sin sentido xD

**Advertencias:** Universo alternativo y principios de OOC

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Porque si, porque era asi, ellos eran muy simples y ella lo sabia...

Alli, en el patio de la universidad se encontraban dos chicos, uno rubio y uno moreno. El rubio no paraba de hablar y de gritar, mientras que movia las manos rapidamente. En su cara habia una gran sonrrisa, mientras que el moreno solo lo escuchaba tranquilamente.

-...y entonces entro Neji, tendrias que haber visto la cara que puso al vernos cenando a Hinata y a mi- el rubio reia estrepitosamente

- ¿Pero Neji no sabia ya que ustedes estaban juntos Dobe? - pregunto algo extrañado el moreno

-Pues claro que si Sasuke-Teme, pero ya sabes como le molesta- una gran sonrrisa estaba presente en la cara de Naruto- ¿ Oye Teme y como te va a ti con Sakura-chan?-

Sasuke giro la cara hacia el rubio- ¿Como me va que?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-Ya sabes Teme, tu y Sakura-chan llevan ya mucho tiempo juntos, ¿Como les va?- preguno de nuevo el rubio.

- Pues b-

-¡Hinata! - La voz de la pelirosa se escucho a lo lejos. Ambos chicos levantaron la vista y vieron de donde procedia la voz. Justo enfrente de los chicos un poco mas lejos se encontraba la ojiperla, la cual se giro para ver a su amiga que la acababa de llamar.

La pelirosa iba corriendo hacia Hinata, seguida por Ino. Justo antes de llegar a ella tropezo y cayo encima de la chica, ambas se quedaron mirando por largo rato mientras estaban totalmente sonrrojadas- L...lo siento Hinata....-

Mientras, los chicos miraban la escena, Sasuke miraba tranquilamente, pero Naruto tenia una cara algo extraña.

Para Naruto la escena no termino ahi, ya que su mente creo una pequeña continuacion, mientras miraba la escena se imagino que el rostro de Sakura se acercaba poco a poco al rostro de su novia, hasta que en un momento sus labios se tocaron en un tierno e intenso beso.

La cara de Naruto se sonrrojo de sobremanera y comenzo a mover la cabeza hacia los lados rapidamente intentando alejar esas imagenes de el.

Sasuke lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y al ver la reaccion del chico, sonrrio malevolamente- no seas cochino dobe- Sasuke sabia perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando el rubio.

El chico al escuchar a su amigo se sonrrojo aun mas, pero nadie podia culparlo, acababa de ver a las dos chicas que mas queria en aquella postura... era logico que le pasara eso. Sakura habia sido la chica a la que habia amado desde siempre y aunque ya no fuera asi, la seguia queriendo mucho, e Hinata... bueno Hinata era su vida, a ella la amaba mas que a nada. Nadie podia culparlo por pensar algo asi.... o ¿si?.

Mientras, Sakura se habia apoyado en sus rodillas para levantarse, cuando Ino le tendio su mano. La pelirosa la agarro y la rubia tiro de ella, pero uso demasiado fuerza, haciendo que Sakura al levantarse chocara con ella y para que no se cayera, Ino la sujeto por la cintura. Y la escena se volvia a repetir, ahi estaban las dos, mirandose sonrrojadas a una escasa distancia.

Pero ahora era Sasuke el que miraba de manera rara, al igual que con Naruto, la escena de las chicas se habia extendido en su imaginacion. La rubia aprisiono mas fuerte la cintura de Sakura apengandola mas a ella, Sakura levanto la cara e Ino unio sus labios con los de ella en un beso que parecia interminable.

Ahora era la cara de Sasuke la que estaba levemente sonrrojada- Ahora quien es el pervertido Teme- pregunto el rubio mirando socarronamente a su amigo.

-Callate Dobe- espeto el Uchiha. No era facil no pensar algo asi, las dos chicas que siempre estuvieron enamordas de el y se peleaban por el, eran las protagonistas de la escena y aunque a el nunca le intereso Ino y ella estaba ahora con Sai, ver a Sakura, su novia, asi con otra de las chicas que siempre le perseguian.... nadie podia culparlo por imaginarse eso.

Las chicas ya se habian separado e Hinata ya se habia levantado del suelo.-Que situacion mas tonta- dijo la pelirosa aun algo sonrrojada y riendose levemente

-No tienes porque disimulas frentezota, ya se que soi irresistible- dijo la rubia altaneramente

-Ya quisieras cerda- dijo le pelirosa, mientras la morena solo miraba y soltaba leves risitas.

Los chicos miraban la escena ya algo mas tranquilos - Anda Dobe, vamos antes de que pase algo mas- Sasuke comenzo a andar seguido del rubio.

Antes de que los dos alcanzaran a las chicas, Sai llego donde estaban ellas, lo que provoco que ambos se detuvieran bruscamente. El chico habia llegado donde estaban Sakura e Ino y las agarro por la cintura a cada una con brazo- Hola linda- dijo depositando un leve beso en los labios de su novia, a lo cual la rubia sonrio- feita- y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la Haruno, y esta contesto con una sonrrisa- Hinata- dijo el chico inclinando la cabeza para saludar a la Hyuuga, Hinata hizo lo mismo hacia el.

Pero Sasuke tenia la imaginacion demasiado despierta hoy, y ese beso en la mejilla para el fue un beso en los labios, eso enervo la sangre del Uchiha y este comenzo a andar hacia alli- ¡Tu!- cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca agarro a Sai por el cuello de la camisa.

Sai miro a Sasuke entre sorprendido y desconcertado- ¿Que te pasa Sasuke?- su tono seguia siendo el mismo tono tranquilo de siempre.

Sakura puso una mano sobre el brazo de Sasuke- Sasuke-kun que demonios te pasa! Sueltale!- Sasuke solto el cuello de la camisa

-Hmp!- Sasuke miro a Sai de manera envenenada- No la vuelvas a tocar-

- Tranquilo Uchiha- dijo Sai sonrriendo con esa sonrrisa tan falsa.

Naruto puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo para que se tranquilizara y luego se dirio hacia la Hyuuga- Buenos dias Hinata- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrrisa para despues depositar un leve beso en los labios de la chica. La cara de la Hyuuga se sonrrojo levemente.

Sakura por su parte se habia enojado y miraba a la nada mientras cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho. Sasuke se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, ella seguia sin mirarlo- Vamos Sakura... no te enfades-

-Hmp- emitio la pelirosa, ante esto Sasuke solo pudo reir, le parecio muy gracioso que su novia le imitara.

Sasuke se acerco al oido de su novia- Vale, lo siento, pero es que cuando lo vi tan cerca de ti...- le sususrro mientras sus manos se convertian en puños por la ira

Sakura sonrrio tiernamente al ver la cara de enojo de su novio, era un tonto sin remedio. Puso cada mano a un lado de la cara de Sasuke y lo beso, primero lenta y tiernamente para pasar a un beso mas violento

-Bueno vale ya, que se van a gastar- dijo el rubio con sorna

Sasuke y Sakura se separaron, el primero mirando con odio a su rubio amigo y la chica levemente sonrrojada.

-Bueno sera mejor irnos ya, llevamos ya un buen tiempo haciendo el tonto- dijo la rubia poniendeose a andar seguida de Hinata y tras todos los demas.

En ese momento a Sakura se le paso un pensamineto por la cabeza, una sonrrisa malevola aparecio en sus labios. Se adelanto a los chicos caminando rapidamente y justo cuando estaba detras de las chicas les dio una palamadita en el culo a cada una con una mano.

-S...Sakura-chan....- dijo Hinata timidamente

-¡Frentona que haces!- dijo la rubia entre avergonzada y enfadada. La pelirosa solo reia

- Mierda!- se escucho tras de ellas. Las tres se volteron para ver de donde procedia la voz. Sasuke tenia una mano puesta en la nariz y de entre los dedos salia algo de sangre, Naruto se tapaba la nariz con ambas manos y Sai directamente ni se molesto en tapar la hemorragia nasal.

-Ves cerda- dijo Sakura para empezar a reir coreada por Hinata y poco despues por la rubia.

**-----Flash Back------**

Estaban una rubia, una morena y una pelirosa sentadas en un sofa viendo una pelicula en el apartamento de la pelirosa mientras bebian un refresco y comian palomitas.

En ese momento, en la pelicula un chico miraba embobado a dos chicas que habian comenzado a besarse, el chico ante tal escena habia empezado a excitarse y de su nariz ya habia comenzado a deslizarse un hilito de sangre mientras que en su cara habia un gran sonrrojo.

- Pss... que asco de hombres- espeto la pelirosa mientras soltaba las palomitas que tenia en la mano dentro del bol y miraba la escena que se reproducia en la television con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Vamos Sakura, esas cosas solo son cosas de las peliculas- dijo la rubia mientras agitaba la mano quitandole importancia.

- Oh! vamos puerca no seras asi de ingenua como para pensar eso realmente ¿verdad?- pregunto la pelirosa mientras miraba burlonamente a la rubia

Por su parte, la morena permanecia alli sentada entre las dos, callada y con la vista al frente. No queria meterse en esa pelea, nunca se le pasaria por la cabeza semejante estupidez.

- Claro que si, ¿acaso tu piensas que los hombres si son asi frentona?- cuestiono la rubia

-¡Por supuesto!- la pelirosa estaba mas que convencida.

-¿Incluso Sasuke?- pregunto la rubia con maldad, la pelirosa asintio. La rubia estaba algo descolocada, penso que su amiga lo negaria en ese momento, pero no fue asi- ¿Y Naruto?- esta vez la rubia miro hacia la morena.

Esta ultima giro lentamente la cara hacia Ino, Hinata ya estaba sonrrojada por la pregunta- Y...Yo....yo no se....- dijo timidamente la Hyuuga

-Oh! vamos! pues claro que Naruto tambien!- espeto la pelirosa ahora mas molesta por la cabezoneria de su amiga- Y Sai tambien- dijo malevolamente Sakura.

-¿¡Que!?, ¡claro que no!- grito Ino

- Vamos Ino-cerda, admitelo, son todos iguales- sentencio Sakura mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo del sofa, cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

Hinata suspiro cansada, pero algo aliviada, al parecer ya se habia acabado la pelea.

-No estoi de acuerdo- refunfuño la rubio.

Sakura abrio un ojo y miro a su amiga- ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?- una sonrrisa entre malevola y divertida surco su cara

Y ahi estaba, ya estaba tardando mucho ... hay estaba la forma con la que terminaban todas las peleas. Las "comprobaciones", que siempre terminaban en algun loco plan de la rubia o la pelirosa.

Porque si, porque era asi, ellos eran muy simples y ellas lo sabian...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo delirio de esta loca escritora**

**La verdad nose como se me ocurrio esto ¬¬**

**Pero es un topico muy conocido, todos los chicos son iguales jajaja, de todas formas no estoi muy convencida de como quedo.... pero bueno...**

**Ah! y gomen por las faltas de ortografias.... el word se rompio..T.T**

**Necesito vuestra opinion, por lo que necesito Reviews!!! Please Reviews!!! **

**Que estéis bien!**

**Matta ne!!**

**oOo Dark Asuka oOo**


End file.
